The crooked B of 221B
by Sherlock's mind
Summary: Sherlock has finaly met his match, a new client has turned up to Bakerstreet in the middle of the night, will helping prove his client innocent tear him apart?
1. chapter 1

**Hello there**

 **This is my first time ever writing an fanfic if this gose well I'll add onto this one.**

 **I do not own the rights to any of the characters except for Maddie she is my own character.**

 **Now I am rilly dyslexic so mind the spelling I'm more into directing the writing so if the story is more detailed then you like sorry/**

 **Hope you can understand it thx.**

Sherlock ripped through the door of 221B now with the B almost falling off, being held on by one screw the rest of the screws flew off when Sherlock forced the door open and slammed it behind him in a attempt to keep John occupied with unlocking the door. Sherlock's fingers trembled too much to bother to put the lock back on so he completely abandoned the idea.Sherlock turned so violently towards the stares, that the sweat and blood occupying his dark curls flew in every direction and splattered the walls. He stumbled up three steps and tripped on the forth his cheek smacking the corner of a step causing a cut under his eye. He pushed himself up onto his arms, the veins in his neck popping out and face turning every shade of red. His body seemed to weigh 10 times more then usual and his very skinny arms made it no easer to get up. Finally with one loud grunt he stumbled onto his feet every step he took one faster then the next made the pain so much more excruciating. He reach the top the stairs in witch the door to his flat was open he grabbed the sides of the door and dug his nails onto the wood, waiting as if he was recharging his energy. Then a sudden wave of pain came over him sending his body crashing to the floor and smacking his head once more, this time knocking him unconscious.

Sherlock woke to the sound of a cab pulling up. John! his mind told himself. "Fuck!" Sherlock said to himself as if signaling for his body to start working on getting himself to the bathroom, the only door in the flat with a lock on it. He pushed himself up onto his elbows spitting out blood and watching for a minute as sweat and blood dripped from his hair, leaving a puddle of it from where his head lay moments ago. A scrape on the door sent a signal to Sherlock's head. John must be trying to fix the B hanging by one screw ,He's too close. Sherlock hoisted himself on to his hands trying to stand but his scraped and bruised up legs slid out from underneath him, with a flop Sherlock's body hit the ground this time a little more graceful. He had no other choice but to drag himself to the bathroom. He pulled his tired body across the floor leaving a trail of blood behind him. All his upper body muscles where being used to make it to the bathroom every time his abs tightened up he could feel the two bullet wounds release a spray of blood, as he got to the doorway of the bathroom John pushed open the door.

"Sherlock I'm ba-" the words where cut off by a faint gasp from John.

he had seen the blood splatter Sherlock's hair left behind on the walls. Sherlock pulled himself up with a small whimper using the door frame for support but as soon as he herd John's frantic footsteps, he threw himself to the floor of the bathroom and kicked the door close with a loud bang.

"Sherlock?" John yelled horrified at the crime scene that was waiting at the door for him.

A puddle of blood lay in front of the door as if laughing at John that he was gone for to long. He followed the tracks of blood left by Sherlock's limp lower body being dragged by the other half to the bathroom. John banged on the door scaring Sherlock into a loud gasp.

"Sherlock please answer me, don't keep me out" John pleaded.

Sherlock let out a faint stumble of words just loud enough to hear from the other side of the door "fuck off"

John sighed a laugh he obviously feels well enough to insult me so not dead, yet. Sherlock on the other side of the door toppled over onto his hands and knees throwing up what ever was left from the last time he ate witch was 4 days ago. he collapsed to the side of the puddle laying on his back, he started to cry breathing out ever whimper of pain and relief he had. John was here, but I'm hurting so bad he can't see me.

A warm voice came from the other side of the door "Sherlock I'm coming in."

John pushed open the door, Sherlock's eyes widened he forgot to lock the fucking door.

"Shit" Sherlock sighed resting his head back onto the ground and closing his eyes.

"O my go-"John was cut off when his eyes drifted to a blood soaked Sherlock laying on a very blood and vomit soaked ground. "what's happened? How? who?" all thes questions that will not be answered at the moment. John fell to his knees beside the nearly dead detective. Every vain in John's body pumped taking action as if instinct. John ripped off Sherlock's coat and scarf and pulled of Sherlock's blazer not caring where the cloths ended up as long as they where out of the way. The John stopped his eyes widened, tears threatening them. Sherlock noticed that John had stopped tending to him and he used all his energy to look up at the earth shooken doctor.

"John, Your alright." Sherlock whispered with what was left of him meeting John's eyes.

"Not so much you." John said in an attempt to calm himself. Sherlock's he'd fell back into place on the ground as if signaling for John to carry on. John unbuttoned Sherlock's shirt carefully trying not to cause anymore pain then what he was already in. John pulled off the very blood soaked dress shirt now staining his hands with the blood of his best friend.

"Jesus" John's voice shook at the sight of the holes in the side of his friend.

John opened the cabinet under the sink and pulled out a first aid kit. John opened it and pulled out some cloth and a bottle of disinfectant. This kit had a lot in it but not enough to Care for two bullet wounds and what ever else was wrong with Sherlock but John did his best.

John took the rag and started to clean up the blood that occupied Sherlock's chest. Sherlock quivered under the the touch of the rag as it wiped across his chest. Sherlock started breathing hard and frantic after two minutes of John tending to his wounds. Then he started to cry once more but only just wheezing and whimpering. Seeing Sherlock in so much pain sent tears to John's eyes.

"Sherlock, I know your going to hate me for this."John said to the man on the ground wile holding up the disinfectant bottle. "this is going to bern." John said opening the cap. Sherlock let out a loud moan in protest then layed his head back down, john counted to three then pored the bottle out on one of the two holes in Sherlock's side.

"Fuck!" Sherlock yelled at the top of his lungs launching one of his hands towards John's wrist that was holding the bottle. The other grabbing John's unoccupied hand and holding so tight he was nearly crushing John's bones.

Sherlock pleaded over and over "Please don't do it again, please don't" there was so much panic in Sherlock that it put him out of breath and tears fell from him face.

Sorrow filled John's face and he said " I'm so sorry but it needs to happen."

Sherlock nodded set his head back released John's occupied hand but still held tight to John's other had. John spent no time counting down this time before he pored out the bottle. Sherlock held his breath clenched his muscles and try his hardest not to knock the shit out of John. As soon as John stopped poring Sherlock reached for John's torso and buried his face deep into John's chest breathing through the pain. John rapped his arms around Sherlock and held him tight. When Sherlock returned to his place back on the ground John patch him up. Then John leaned in close to Sherlock's head examining where the blood was coming from, and took a needle from the first-aid kit and pulled it through Sherlock's scalp sowing him up.

"John?" Sherlock said.

"Yes Sherlock?"

"I tried my hardest to hide from you before you came home." Sherlock said through whimpers

"I know, but you need me to help you. Your such a hard headed bastard." John's mouth was so close to Sherlock's forehead that Sherlock could feel John's lips graze across it as he talked. Sherlock found so much comfort in it that it slowed his hart to a steady beat.

Sherlock hummed in agreement also in regret for making john so scared.

As soon as John finished patching up Sherlock's head John said "You need to take a shower." Sherlock was too tired to protest so he tried picking him self up, but failed. John caught Sherlock before he hit the ground and sat his flat mate onto the toilet lid and told him "I'm going to have to help you." Sherlock nodded in consent for John to undress him and John started with the task. his cheeks flush pink as if embarrassed for Sherlock. As John pulled off Sherlock's pants he saw the mans beaten up legs. How could someone manage this he thought but remember Sherlock had to drag him self up two flights of stairs and through the flat so John pushed it off. He helped Sherlock into the shower and rinsed the man off, blood swirled the drain John finished and leaned Sherlock against the tile so John could run and grab the detectives robe. John went and came back with in seconds with the robe. He slipped it round Sherlock and loosely tied it around his waist. John pulled Sherlock into Sherlock's room and set him down in his bed and pulled up a chair. John sat down with a book and watched over Sherlock before drifting to his book.

"John."

"Yes Sherlock?"

"What would I do without you?"

"You Would still be on the floor"John said with a smirk and returned to his book. Sherlock stared at John before drifting into sleep.

 **I have a second chapter prepared so tell me if I should release it.**


	2. The lights in The Palaceare always on

Bang. Bang. Crash.

Sherlock woke in the middle of the night screaming. This frightened john so much that it sent him flying out of his chair and onto the ground. John reach under Sherlock's bed to grab the gun he had stashed there in case of an emergency, and waved it around in the air.

"What is it, who's there?"

John look up at a frightened Sherlock sitting up in bed, all the blood had drained from his face and his eyes widened with fear.

"Sherlock?"

"John?" Sherlock said with a whisper.

"It's ok, I'm here I'm here." John placed the gun back under Sherlock's bed and walked to the detectives side. Sherlock was shaking sweat dripping from his curls and onto his blood drained face. Sherlock and John stayed in place for what seemed like an hour until Sherlock snapped into action. He pushed John to the ground stumbling out of bed frantically, Sherlock threw himself to the ground, where John had the gun stashed. He reached under the bed and pulled the gun out and pointed it at the only person that was in the room.

john.

"Jesus" John ducked behind the bed out of Sherlock's sight but his attempt was not a good one. As John peeked his head up over the bed he stared down the mouth of the shaking gun Sherlock held.

"For god sakes Sherlock it's me John!" John put both of his hands up hopping Sherlock would lower the gun. Sherlock stood there both hands on the gun trying to keep a steady aim. The gun shook so much John could hear the rattling of the bullets that waited to enter his head. Then john herd a knock at Sherlock's door a "wo" "ho" followed by a loud gasp mrs. Hudson had walked in on what might be the murder of John Watson. John's head terned towards mrs. Hudson and with one frantic motion waved her off. She darted off so unbelievably fast you would not think someone her age could do so. John turned his focus back to Sherlock, who In one fast motion lowered the gun.

A sigh of relief came from John but only to be cut of with a gasp. John looked up to see Sherlock tern the gun on himself and pressed it to the side of his head. sherlocks hands trembled his eyes filled with tears and he spoke with a shaky voice cracking every so often.

"John make it stop. Make my mind stop." Sherlock then started to mumble something about the "lights of my palace are always on."

John stood up slowly with his hands still up cautious about the state that Sherlock was in.

As John walked forward Sherlock stumbled back a little, but let John get close to him. Sherlock's whole body trembled and swayed back and forth he was on the verge of crying out of frustration. John dove forward tearing the gun from Sherlock's hand, a shot was fired through the ceiling during the struggle. John quickly disarmed the gun and threw it to the opposite side of the room. Sherlock's knees buckled beneath him sending him collapsing to the ground. John turned around grabbing his flat mates arm pulling him close and holding his head to his chest before it hit the ground. In the middle of Sherlock's room the two men kneeled on the floor. One of John's hands on Sherlock's head pulling him to his chest the other wrapped around Sherlock holding his back. Sherlock's arms where limp to his sides the only sign that Sherlock was still conscious was the sobs that he let out into John's chest. John kissed the top of the broken mans head running his fingers through his black hair repeating "you're ok, I'm here now, it's alright."

Sherlock's arms soon rapped around John one hand held a fist full of of John's shirt collar the other pulled on the back of John's flannel shirt. The two men knelt there for what seemed like hours, Sherlock's sobbing stopped and the sweat reduced to almost nothing. John shuffled signaling for Sherlock to get up with him and the two men rose. Sherlock now towering over John as they both walked towards the bed. John slipped Sherlock under the covers and whispered into his ear still trying not to straddle him "I'm going to check on mis. Hudson." Before John walked off he herd Sherlock speak

"If you ever mention this to anyone I will have to kill you and whoever you told" John smirked "kill me, that's so 2 hours ago" then something was tossed at the back of John's head and hit the ground with a knock. A pen rolled between John's legs he bent over and picked it up still facing the door John waved the pin in the air and said "fair enough."

Hello there 

Hopefully you enjoyed the story and it's not as bad as I think it is I have a third chapter but is so doggy because I introduc one of my owne characters. Pleas let me know if you think I should take the chance 

many thanks :) 


	3. The fallen B

**This is my make or break chapter I'm adding one of my owne characters hope you like her this chapter hints at what happened to Sherlock so hope you like it.**

John walked down stairs to check on Mrs. H who probably went upstairs to tell John something about Rosie who she was caring for while Sherlock and John where working. After he calmed mrs.H down and fed Rosie John made his way upstairs to clean the blood soaked flat, form the day before. As John was putting up the cleaning supplies there was a knock at the door.

"piss off!" John yelled thinking it was another drunk person looking for the great Sherlock Holmes to help find the Rum.

But the knock came this time, louder and more frantic followed by the sound of sirens. John walked over to the coat rack that his jacket with his gun was on. Then came the sound of a boot being smacked against the door until the lock came off the hinges and the door flew open. John herd mrs. H's door slam closed as he inched down the stairs, gun reddy to fire. As years of dust cleared from being kicked up from the fall of the door (there was so much because Sherlock would not let mrs. H dust) a figure started to come into view . At first John thought it was an adult because of the force required to kick down the door. But later notice the figure was a teen du to the size. Then the smoke cleared completely, it was a girl.

She looked almost exactly like Sherlock; her face was lightly tanned, her jawline and chin indention were so well defined, she had slight cheekbones starting to form underneath her round cheeks, she was young enough to have baby fat. Her Eyes where widened from fear her long curly hair dripping from the rain. She was dressed in a gray long sleeve that hung around her shoulders, obviously stretched from being weighed down by rain. Her hands where In cuffs holding a golden B that was most likely from the door. Her pants where black and she was wearing black dress shoes with gold lining the soles. She raised her hands with the B and said with an out of breath growl.

"I've seemed to have broken your door, well, and your B."

"What the hell?"

"O come on Hamish this is not the craziest thing that's happened here."

"I-um no sorry, what?" John said lowering his gun.

"You know that stupid Perl, the one that the police can't seem to find?" She said walking towards John and handing him the B then walking back the the door.

"They think I stole it," She placed her fingers under the door and pulled it up with one loud grunt. "I obviously didn't or I wouldn't be here Hamish." She placed the door back onto the henges the best she could and dusted herself off. "There pretty good of a girl in cuffs, don't you think?" she stepped back to admire her work then turned around towards John and started walking up the stairs squeezing by him. "Come on then Hamish, we have work to do, and you need to invite me in."

John stood up using the railing as much as possible and ran towards the girl waiting patiently at the door to the flat with her arms crossed. John still in shock opened the door of the flat only to find mrs. H holding his child sitting on the sofa.

"Mrs. H how did you?"

"O dear, Sherlock hasn't told you about the secret stairway to your flat, you still have a lot to learn." Mrs. H stood up with Rosie in her arms and walked through the door passed John and the girl to return to her flat. John invited the girl inside and sat her on the chair.

"Stay there while I go get Sherlock."

"Your wife?" She stopped and looked john up and down. Then cleared her throat "No no no sorry, husband." She corrected her self.

"No, damit!" John said as he left to get Sherlock.

"Now, now Hamish." She said with a smirk.

When john and Sherlock walked back out of the bedroom the girl had gone from the chair.

"Hello?" John said more cautious than needed.

"Nope… wrong… Hamish please don't be this dumb,no,WRONG!"

They walked out to see the girl messing around with Sherlock's papers and experiments.

"O fuck off kid" Sherlock yelled wile stomping towards her grabbing everything out of her hands and pushing her out of the kitchen.

Sherlock looked at the experiments the gril said where wrong. They where all the ones that are supposed to be wrong, Sherlock puts them up to see if any of his clients are more intelligent the they seem which would include them solving them.

The girl went and sat back down in the wooden chair but faced it more towards Sherlock's chair.

"Come on then Hamish, and Hamish's not husband."

"He's not my husband." John said while walking towards his chair and sitting.

"Hang On did that girl just call you Hamish?" Sherlock said following after John then sitting in his own chair.

Sherlock and the girl sat facing each other in the same position, hands in a praying position resting their fingertips on their lips, one leg crossed over the other and leaning against the back of their chair, both completely comfortable. They seemed to study each other one making deductions about the other. Silence ringed through the flat until the girl spoke.

"Hamish, why dose he look so much like me?"

"Look kid I told you to stop calling me that" John spoke with frustration in his voice.

The girl sighed in annoyance.

Then wile in the same sitting position Sherlock asked a question.

"Name?"

In which the girl replied without hesitation.

"Maddie"

"Names?" She ascked both in return.

"I'm Sherlock he's John, How old?"

The girl sat up a little taller as she answered

"14, Who's the old lady down stairs"

Sherlock reply with a little bit of a delay

"Non of your concern, Why are you here?"

The girl chuckled and leaned back again. "To whom may I share my story to? Hamish or the mysterious Sherlock, who I'm guessing should not hear my predicament do to you being completely unstable."

Sherlock sighed shut his eyes for a second and took what Maddie just said as the start of a game. "Poor girl wrongfully convicted"

The girl squinted it was her move now, then out of nowhere recognized Sherlock from her escape. She grinned in a way that reminded Sherlock of how Moriarty smiled seconds before he blew his brains out.

"I was accused of stealing that shitty Pearl"

Sherlock grabbed his side where the patched up bullet wounds where and jump over the back of his chair to stand behind it.

"You- it's you, you little shit you shot me! You shot me because you stole a fucking Pearl!"

"Didn't!" The girl snapped back.

John rose up out of his chair clutching the gun that sat in his lap previously.

"I was scared I needed help I needed to escape you just got in the way." The girl talked like she was trying to explain a little accident.

Sherlock's vision blurred as he started to fall back he reached at John's gun, took it from him and shot at the girl.

A screem came from the girl and John dove for Sherlock.

 **Ooo so the next chapter is going to explain what happened.**


	4. The Great escape

**Disclaimer: I am very dyslexic so yes spelling is going to be a little off.**

 **This is the chapter that explains how Sherlock and Maddie know eachother Sherlock is not in it until the very end this focuses mainly on Maddie.**

Maddie woke up in a poorly lit interrogation room, she had absolutely no recollection on how she ended up here.

"O fff-, hello? Why am I here?" She Yelled up at the at the ceiling hoping for any sort of reply.

Her head ached and her vision blurred, focusing in and out every so often. She brought one of her hands up to wipe the dots away from her vision, as one of her hands came up to her face the other followed closely behind.

"What the hell." She sighed looking down at handcuffs that rapped tightly around her wrists, drawing blood that dripped around the edges.

"Seriously you do relies I'm only 14, what am I going to do, kill you?" She talked to the mirror knowing that there are faces behind it. She chuckled then jerked herself around in the chair as if trying to somehow wiggle out of her restraints.

[from the other side of the mirror]

 _"Do we know if she rilly stole the peril?" Mycroft ascked Lestrade._

 _"Em... well, no it was a tip that was given to us."_

 _"Ok? What about her family, do they know where she is?"_

 _"No one told to you? We flound the girl living in the same room that the pink lady was killed, from 'The study in pink'. She had pictures of Sherlock and John all over the walls, even a copy of John and Mary's wedding invitation" Lestrade said handing Mycroft a plastic bag marked evidence filled with pictures of the room._

 _"This girl is dangerous, forget about the peril if she gets out Sherlock will die…" Mycroft peered into the room that Maddie was being held in._

 _"Where did she go?" Mycroft droped the pictures and ran to the door of the interrogation room._

 _"Oh shit!" Lestrade said reaching for his gun, following after Mycroft._

 _Mycroft swung open the door and Lestrade went in reddy to shoot._ The girl popped out of nowhere grabbing Lestrade's gun quickly disarming him. Before Mycroft could react, Maddie shot Lestrade in the chest. Mycroft dove forward in a failed attempt at grabbing the girl, she dodged him and ran out. Mycroft pushed the lock down button and tended to Lestrade holding his jacket over the hole in the inspectors chest.

Maddie ran down the halls shooting anyone who got in her way. Finding a looker room Maddie decided she was going to need new clothes. Maddie look exactly how you think she would. She had on a light gray long sleeve, her pants where caked with mud and the Converse she had on were clearly outgrown and tearing apart also had mud occupying them. Braking into the room and locking the door behind her, Maddie started to raid the lockers looking for any decent pants and shoes. Almost every single locker had a lab coat and nothing else. She found some pairs of shoes and pants but they didn't fit right. Then she came across a locker labeled ' _Agent Hooper' Maddie broke the lock and opened the locker. She laughed as a sign of relief "Thank you Hooper" she said while taking the black pants and black shoes out of the locker._

Maddie layed her clothes out onto a nearby table and studded them trying to figure out what they did to her. As she slipped on her new outfit she came up with a conclusion.

 _"Ok Maddie," she said to herself. "You have no bruises or cuts other then one black eye so they didn't knock me out by hitting me." She sat herself down in front of her clothes the pointing a finger over them as if there were words written across them. She said_ _"There are splatters on the back of my shoes and pants, the pattern implying that I was running fast. Now the very large amount of mud on the Front bottom half is a perfect indication that I ended up on my knees at one point…" she was puzzled "Oh of course, I was drugged." Maddie said leaning back in her seat bringing her hands up to her lips._ "But if I fell, how come the front of my clothes aren't completely covered in mud? Aww, they caught me before I completely fell on my face. That was nice of them, not so nice when they made me hit my head on that shitty ass metal table." She said bringing her hand up to her bruised eye.

A banging came from the other side of the door followed by soldiers yelling "She's in here!"

"Fuck, welp time to bounce." Maddie then pushed herself out of the chair in absolutely no rush at all. She picked up the stolen gun and shot specific spots in the door she then opened it, to her delight her calculations were right and she killed all 10 of the guards.

"Nice" She congratulated her self and made her way to the stairs.

 _Sherlock got the call that the building that Mycroft as working in, following the case of the Borgia Peril was under attack. Sherlock was there in secret to make sure his older brother was ok. He was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Sherlock looked up just in time to see two bullets flying at him. He was shot twice in the side. The blow of the bullets sent him tumbling down the stairs leave him knocked out._

As Maddie shot the person blocking the stairs she miss calculated and missed his head. She watched as a curly haired man with a big coat tumbled down a flight of stairs she jumped the railing, landing next to him. Sherlock woke to the dimly lit stairwell only to see a dark figure standing over him. Maddie was about to finish the man off but a voice in her head said "He's important" the same voice from when she was in the company of Lestrade and Mycroft. So with one swing of her gun she smacked Sherlock's head rendering him unconscious once more before jumping the rest of the railings landing at the bottom and running out the door.

When Maddie got far enough from the building that she had just broken out of she slowed her pace and kept to the shadows, hiding the gun under the waistband of her pants and pulling her sleeves over her hand cuffs. Maddie wandered the streets of London looking over her shoulder every now and then unsure of where she could go. Then she thought about the detective she adored so very much, a smile came to her face. She started to walk up the road. As she got to the door that said 221B she banged on it loudly hoping that it would wake one of them up. Then a yell came from the other side of the door. "fuck off!" Maddie thought to her self "well that was rude." Then she realized if she acted like she knew exactly who Sherlock Holmes was she would be sniffed out by him immediately so she thought of the partner of Sherlock, only the middle name of Sherlock's possible lover came to mind, Hamish. While Maddie banged on the door more frantically she deleted everything she knew about Sherlock in her mind only leaving things she knew about "Hamish". As sirens got louder it frightened her into braking down the door with her foot. The door came down with one massive smack and the B from the door did the same but landing at her feet she picked it up wile the smoke cleared. Maddie waited patiently for the only man she knew to help her.

 **The next chapter is what happens when Sherlock wakes up please leave a review on what you think about Maddie**


	5. Convincing the great detective

**Ooooo I'm so excited hope you enjoy**

As Sherlock gained consciousness he was frightened by the sight of Maddie's hand still moving as John leaned over her on the floor to tend to her wounds.

Madie grunted as blood flowed from her ribs and her cheek. Sherlock had actually managed to just graze Maddie's cheek bone with one of the bullets fired from the gun. But Maddie wasn't so lucky the second time as a bullet imbedded it's self into her side. The final shot missed completely and crashed into the wall leaving a hole.

" Jesus, Sherlock what the hell is your problem!" John scolded him as soon as he noticed that Sherlock was sitting up. "Come here and hold this wile I go get something to help her." John gestured to Sherlock then to a towel that he was holding over Maddie's side.

Sherlock rolled his eyes as he pushed himself off the ground, he didn't want to have anything to do with her. Actually it would be better for him if she died then would have another body to construct experiments on. But Sherlock sucked it up and dragged his fast behind him as he walked over to her and kneeled next to the spot John was occupying. Sherlock placed his hand over John's, then John slid his hand out from underneath Sherlock's to go retrieve a first-aid kit.

Maddie whimpered at the increased pressure that Sherlock 'accidentally' aplyed to her injury.

Sherlock didn't notice until now that Maddie was unconscious, her breathing faster then normal. As Maddie started to cry a little louder Sherlock started to feel bad for her but his emotions where cut off as Maddie woke up.

Maddie's eyes widened as she saw Sherlock standing over her. Her hand quickly came up and her fist connecting with Sherlock's jaw.

"Fuck, kid what the-" Sherlock let go of the towel as he stood up to get away from the gril.

"You bastered get away from me!" Maddie screamed as she held her hand up to Sherlock as if warning him to stay back.

John quickly came running back from the bathroom as he herd the shouting between the man and the girl.

"What the hell is going on out here?" John spoke as if trying to calm both of them down, like children.

Maddie let out a wimped as she tryed to drag herself as far away from them as possible causing pain from her injury. Her hand quickly went up to her side as she leaned against the wall.

"What the hell did you do to me?" She looked down at the crimson stain on her gray shirt and quickly lifted her shirt up to examen her side. "You fucking shot me!"

"Now Maddie," John said moving closer to the scared/furious girl.

"Hamish he fucking shot me!"

"Yes I know let me help you." John said inching closer to where Maddie had herself propped up on the wall.

Sherlock watched as Maddie allowed John to get close enough to start to treat her.

"Umm Hamish you do know that your husband is very cross."

John chuckled "Yes I am very aware that my friend is very cross." John exaggerated 'friend' with a swift motion over Maddie's side causing her to flinch at the pain.

"Hey so Hamish, is this um going to Hurt?" Maddie ascked even though she already knew the answer. John just looked up at her then looked back down at the needle as pushed the blue thread through.

Sherlock went into his bedroom to try and shield himself from that screams that was soon about to fill the air. John held the needle to her skin and counted down.

"1…2…3…4" John pushed the needle through the skin on four, but was not cut off by a scream. Maddie was biting her lip so hard that she could start to taste an iron like substance that came from her lip, as John sewed up her side.

"There all done."John said as he added the finishing touches on to the gauze that he rapped around her.

"Thank you Hamish." Maddie said wile pulling herself up onto her feet and returning to the little wooden chair that they had set out for her. But she was quickly pulled back onto her feet by a Long bony hand that rapped around her arm.

"Hey!" Maddie yelled as Sherlock pulled her across the flat and out the door. John followed closely behind Sherlock in protest for him to leave the girl alone.

"Sorry just one second." John told the girl as he held the door open just enough to have his head poking through then he quickly shut it.

John turned to Sherlock and spoke low enough so that Maddie couldn't hear him. But loud enough to give Sherlock the impression that he would be yelling if not for the girl right outside the door.

"You can't just leave her."

"And why not?" Sherlock sighed.

"Because, well because she a client"

"So that doesn't mean anything I have terned down many clients before. What makes her so special?" Sherlock practically spat the last words at John, then turned to disappear into his room.

"Sherlock that little girl needs our help and she obviously has been wrongfully convicted."

Sherlock stopped in his tracks then stormed twords john. "She is the only one who thinks that. That girl is dangerous and she needs to be put behind bars."

"She's a challenge, Sherlock that's your weakness she clever and you can't deny it." John said as his eyes flowed towards the experiments that Maddie had corrected earlier.

Sherlock relaxed his whole body to show his frustration "Damit, why do you have to be so… right."

A smile grew across John's face as he won the argument.

Sherlock opened the door and without looking he grabbed Maddie's shoulder, pulling her into the flat and pushing her to sit in her wooden chair. Maddie sat in the chair with a grunt as she held the bandages that rapped around her side.

Sherlock rolled his eyes as him and John also sat themselves down into there owne chair's. By now Sherlock had become completely numb to the pain caused by the bullet caves that occupied his body.

"So, we have at least a week to prove yourself innocent." Sherlock said as he reset himself, pressing his fingers to his lips and crossing his legs over one another.

"But first you must convince me."

 **I'm going to Write trilogy to this if you asck me to. I also need to release another story to go on the top of the most recent's**

 **Please tell me what you think about Maddie and the story. Thank you very much.**


	6. The sequel is out

**I have just released The sequel to this story 'prove them wrong'**

 **Go check it out!**


	7. Tea for three

**Hello this is the sequel to 'the crooked B of 221B'. I'm making this separate because I can't figure out why the first book isn't showing up anywhere other then the app on my phone.**

 **This picks up where we left off last time Maddie will try to convince the grate detective that she is innocent.**

"But first you must convince me."

Maddie leaned back in her chair as if searching her mind for an argument. Then, her eyes lit up, she found exactly what she was looking for.

"If I were a thief then why would I sit in frunt of a detective that could tell a person life story just by looking at them." Maddie said gesturing twords the detective.

Sherlock shifted in his chair in defeat. "but how will we prove it to a whole cort-" Sherlock was cut off by John's cellphone ringing. Sherlock flinched at the sound, it is an involuntary act caused by the countless phone calls that destroyed his life[Moriarty].

"Mycroft," John always answered the phone loud enough so Sherlock knows who it is calling.

"John, lock the doors and your windows. A convict has escaped, she's a threat to Sherlock and you." Mycroft spoke in a panicked voice but somehow still managed to sound like everything was under control.

"Ok what dose she-." John was cut off by Mycroft.

"Greg is in the hospital."

"O shit, I'll be right there."

"No no you can leave," Mycroft snapped back as soon as John finished his thought. "Where you not listening you and Sherlock are in danger. Now I have sent a cab with the Borgia Peril documents, everything that we know about it. Only you go down and get it, Sherlock needs to stay out of sight, don't tell him about the girl he'll get cerous and investigate."

"Ok what about Greg?" John insisted.

"He's fine, I'm with him." Mycroft ashured John.

"I thought you where smart," John said with a sigh. He herd a shuffling from the other end of the phone, Mycroft straitened up as if deflecting John's insult. "I mean what happened to him." John continued.

Mycroft sighed, "We where attack by the girl, she shot him with his own gun."

John turned to Maddie who then shrunk in her seat du to the intense expression John had plastered across his face.

"She sh-" John stopped himself, he knew that if Sherlock knew that Maddie had nearly killed one of his friends he would never get his help.

"I'll get Sherlock onto it."

"Thank you John, and for god sake don't let Sherlock know about her." Then a beeping came through the phone implying that Mycroft has hung up.

"Well?" Sherlock exclaimed.

"The files are waiting in a cab downstairs."

"Is that it? Dam, I know my brother can drag a conversation but I don't know he was that good at it."

John pushed himself out of his chair to avoid further conversation with the detective, as John made his way to the door Sherlock offered to help, but John denied and made his way to the cab.

XXX

As John pulled the last box from the cab a woman stepped out from the passenger side. She was very good looking, but John was too tired to let his mouth hang open or to make a effort to get her number.

"O yes Mr. Holmes told me to give this to you," the woman handed him a ziplock bag with pictures of a familiar room, pictures of him and Sherlock pinned to the wall. "This is top secret information, it hasn't even been properly addressed to the records." The woman smiled at John got back in the cab and the cab drove off.

John read the labeling on the bag.

 _Maddie's room._

 _Poses a major threat to them._

John quickly stuffed the bag into his coat pocket where Sherlock would never find it then made his way to the flat.

XXX

"Sherlock here's the last one." John sighed as he slammed the box on top of a tower of others, one of many. John checked the time, it was already 23:04. John found Sherlock and Maddie in the kitchen. Sherlock watched as Maddie solved the 'wrong experiment's from last night.

Sherlock put a had up at John to wave him off, john huffed and said "Well if I'm not needed I'm going to bed."

Sherlock hummed in content, obviously not paying any attention to John. Then continued to look over Maddie's shoulder.

XXX

John woke up the next morning completely content with his sleep, Sherlock had not come up and disturb him Mis.H didn't break into his room and try to shove tea down his throat. John's eyes flashed open remembering Maddie, Mis. H by now probably knows she's a chriminal so if she finds her god knows what will happen to Maddie. John jumped out of bed slipped his house coat on and dashed out his room and down the stairs.

John ran into to the flat only to be greeted by a absolute mess. All the files that John had pulled upstairs now covered the floor, Maddie and Sherlock were sitting on the floor across for each other both in the same position with their leggs crossed. Random dents painted the wall behind Sherlock and also the fireplace behind Maddie. Random objects littered around them, implying to John that they had been throwing what ever they could reach at each other every time they had a disagreement. The two were still awake their fingers gliding over their owne knee as if writing something down.

"Sherlock?" John broke the silence.

Both of their eyes shot open but only Sherlock terned twords John, Maddie starred over Sherlock's shoulder as if she was still thinking.

"Oh hello John, how was your night." Sherlock ascked even though he couldn't care less.

"Um… ya good it was… peaceful." John said as he scratched the back of his head trying to contemplate the situation.

"Tea would be nice thank you." Sherlock said implying for John to make some.

"Umm… ya right." John dragged his feet over to the kettle and placed it on the burner.

"Tea for two?" John ascked assuring himself on how much to make. Then a small voice came from in front of Sherlock.

"Actually tea for three thank you." Maddie gave a smile to Sherlock and John then quickly slipped back into her mind palace.

 **Please leave a review so I know wether to continue or not.**


End file.
